


Family Meetings

by StagOfTheGolden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Family Meetings, Fluff, Hopes Peak AU, How Else Would These Two End Up Dating, Implied Emotional and Psychological Abuse, Lets Face It All Of My Fics are Gonna Need That Tag, M/M, OCs In The Form of Family, Real Headcanon Heavy, Still Unsure If that Counts, Then A Small Amount O Fluff, headcanon heavy, then a small amount of angst, then we're back to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagOfTheGolden/pseuds/StagOfTheGolden
Summary: A proper gentleman should always strive to be in the good graces of his lovers family.





	1. Side Gokuhara

Gonta had been informed of the tradition of taking your loved ones to meet your parents, to get their blessing he believed, Gonta wished to experience every part of a relationship with his boyfriend Nekomaru. So, with a letter to Gontas parents to state he was coming with an unspecified partner, Gonta took Nekomaru to visit his... Birth parents.

Gonta timidly reached out and pressed the door bell to his all too distressingly familiar and towering house and stepped back. Nekomaru pulled at his collar uncomfortably Gonta pulled Nekomarus hand away from his collar. 

'Y-You'll mess up your tie...' Gonta said softly, his voice trembling with each word and a pit already forming in his gut. Nekomaru scratched at the back of his head and shifted uncomfortably.

'Sorry, sorry. I'm not as used to wearing suits as you are! Considering I don't wear them... Ever!' Nekomaru forced himself to be jovial. Gonta only gave him a weak smile. 'But you alright? You seem way more nervous than I do and this is your house and your parents we're visting.' Nekomaru asked and Gonta looked down, playing with his hands and biting his lip. Dreading having to answer Nekomaru.

'Gonta...'

Doesn't want to be here 

Would rather be anywhere else but here 

Wants to leave right now 

'...Is scared his parents won't like Nekomaru..! Gonta doesn't want them to disapprove of you and not let Gonta see you anymore!' Gonta didn't say the complete truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie so he his gentlemanly ideals were kept semi-intact. Nekomaru grabbed Gontas hand, Lacing his fingers with his boyfriend.

'Hey.. Hey it's okay! I'll try my hardest to make a good impression!' Nekomaru smiled reassuringly and continued 'Even if I don't, I'll stick around. Meeting and getting parents blessing is more for-'

The door cracked open completely silently other than the clatter of the door handle, Gonta immediately snatched his hand violently away from Nekomaru. Gonta stood completely forward to the door, his hands by his sides. Nekomaru got a bit startled from the sudden change in demeanor and lack of affection but mimicked Gontas extraordinarily solid stiff stature.

Two people were standing in the door way. Presumably, Gontas mother and father were standing in the house, both appearing to be quite dignified. Gontas father looked somewhat close to Gonta appearance wise, like him with shorter and much more tame hair, hazel eyes and a thinner but still muscular build. Gontas mother on the other hand didn't hold any resemblance to Gonta at all, she was blonde and thin almost plastic like. 

'Greetings... Father, Mother.' Gonta greeted them quietly, coughing before continuing, Gonta had already started to sweat as if he had done something wrong already. 'It has been quite some time since he- I have visited you both.'

'It has, I wish it were longer.' Gontas father said flatly, raising an eyebrow at his son with a scowl on his face. Gonta immediately felt a swift and sharp pain in his chest but tried his hardest to not to let it show. Gontas father soon saw the man next to Gonta and tore his attention away from him and completely to Nekomaru.

'Introduce him.' Gontas father commanded, pointing to Nekomaru suddenly and causing him to jump ever so slightly slightly.

'O-Oh yes, Gon- my apologies. This is my.. Partner Nekomaru Nidai. Gonta mentioned he was bringing his partner in the letter.' Gonta stuttered and stumbled on every word. Nekomaru was slightly confused for a while about why he was so nervous around his own parents but Nekomaru raised his hand in an awkward kind of wave to the two.

'You neglected to inform me he was... A he. Ah Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, this is you we're talking about.' Gontas father hissed with a clear emphasis on saying "you", Gontas fathers voice being sickening and fear inducing. Gontas father sighed in agitation before continuing to speak. 'Well you're already here. I suppose. Both of you, inside.'

Gontas father turned his heel and started walking down the corridor and only said one further word.

'Follow.'

Gonta started walking down the corridor, Nekomaru followed suit and walked down with Gonta. Nekomaru gazed around Gontas house whilst he walked, the walls covered in many expensive pieces of artwork in even more expensive looking frames. Some few and far between frames however, held family inconsistent portraits. For a while, the photos were of a woman with olive green curls and sparkling red eyes, Gontas father and a still above average in size Gonta but he looked somewhat... Depressed. Soon the woman disappeared from the photos and was replaced by a new woman and it became a pattern. But there appeared to be... A gap. Gontas appearance went from a young child in one photo and then a teenager in the next. 

Gonta bumped his hand against Nekomarus, Nekomaru got snapped out of his curiosity caused zoning out.

'Gonta is deeply sorry about snatching his hand away from you like that earlier... That was quite rude, Gontas panicked a little...' Gonta whispered quietly. Nekomaru linked their pinkies together, Gonta regained a small smile. A soft "thank you" escaping his lips.

Gontas Father stopped at a door, clapped twice and the grand doors were pulled open from the inside. Nekomaru slightly in awe at how fancy this house was, how expensive and prestine every object appeared to be, but on the absolute contrary, Gonta shuddered from how unnatural and suffocating everything felt everywhere in this house and all he wanted to do more than anything was to escape again.

Gontas Father and "Mother" placed themselves at one end of the long dining table whilst a two unknown people in pristine uniforms pulled out the two opposing chairs at the other end of the table, the ones closest to the door. Gonta sat down at one of the chairs and thanked the people, Nekomaru sat next to him silently.

Gontas father spoke and both Nekomaru and Gonta tensed in an way that appeared as if it had been scripted.

'You. What do you do?' Gontas father asked firmly, pointing towards Nekomaru yet again. A bead of sweat ran down Nekomarus face as Gonta responded for him. 

'W-Well he-' Gonta started and his father immediately silenced him, raising a hand and cutting him off.

'I asked him, you speak when spoken to. Did you lose your manners once again?' Gontas father raised his voice and Gonta looked down, his face feeling hotter but the rest of his body and his blood seeming to run cold. Gontas father then directed his attention back towards Nekomaru again. Nekomaru couldn't help but let his disgust show on his face at what he was gathering to be a despicable man. 

'Speak.'

'Team manager.' Nekomaru tried to make himself sound neutral and emotionless and less absolutely appalled by his treatment of the love of his life, Gontas fathers disapproval was apparent on his face from the answer Nekomaru. 

'The ultimate team manager. I go to Hopes Peak Academy with your son.' Nekomaru continued, adding emphasis on the ultimate. Gontas Father raised an eyebrow, only slight amounts of disapproval fading from his expressions but he laughed mockingly.

'You go to Hopes Peak for a talent such as that?'

Nekomaru felt an overwhelmingly large and a barely repressed urge to deck Gontas father right in the mouth in the middle of his own home. 

'Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since people can get in because of their undignified hobbies they should have grown out of.' Gontas father shot a glare at his son. Nekomaru couldn't help his face contorting into a look of disgust once again as he locked the twos hands together completely again underneath the table. Gonta brushed his hair behind his ear nervously.

A dignified looking woman came in with two plates of food and placed them down in front of the parents. The woman then made a second trip to grab the plates for the two boys. 

Nekomaru looked down at the food, it was some dish that Nekomaru couldn't place a name on. Nekomaru looked up to see that the ones on the other side of the table were eating so Nekomaru started carefully eating too, trying to look half decent with only knowing very little about etiquette. The only thing Nekomaru knew being second hand knowledge he learnt from Gonta.

Gonta remained still as a statue, his appetite at an all time record breaking low. Gonta felt his stomach twisting and turning with every second that passed and Gonta started to feel like if he even dared to touch the food in front of him it would come right back. Nekomaru soon noticed and elbowed him in the side.

'You doing okay there?' Nekomaru asked as quiet as his vocal cords could go. Gonta shook his head subtly enough so his father wouldn't notice, Gonta then nudged his head in the direction of the door they came through from.

'Gonta wants to talk with you privately...' Gonta replied, his voice intentionally barely audible. Nekomarus face was riddled with concern, Gonta stood up.

'Father, may you excuse Nidai-kun and I?' Gonta asked stiffly, Gontas father raised an eyebrow and sighed beforehand but he nodded. 

'Very well, you best not take long.' Gontas father commanded of them. Gonta grabbed Nekomarus wrist, gently pulling him out of the room. As soon as Gonta got through the door and closed it behind him, he collapsed against the door. Gonta slid down its surface and landed onto the floor, Nekomaru immediately knelt down in front of him with the worry in his eyes never leaving for a moment. 

'Gonta? Gonta you alright??' Nekomaru asked concerned. Gonta couldn't hold back crying anymore as tears started to overflow and pour down his face like he was some kind of faucet, he immediately moved his hands to cover his flaring face.

'Gontas trying really, really hard to do this for us! But he just doesn't want to be here! He doesn't want to stay around a second more!' Gonta sobbed shaking his head fast and balling his hands into fists against his streaming and flared red face. Nekomaru pulled Gonta into a tight and bone crushing hug, Gontas face buried deep into Nekomarus chest. Gonta wormed his arms out to wrap them just as tightly around his boyfriend.

'It's alright! We don't have to stay if you don't want to! In all honesty, I'd wouldn't be apposed at all if we left!' Nekomaru cooed in his usual loud way and Gonta hiccuped loudly, nuzzling his face into Nekomarus chest even more so than before.

'W-We do not?? But is this not a tradition that couples to do...?' Gonta asked, sniffling with his voice very muffled from being in Nekomarus chest. Nekomaru chuckled, starting to stroke Gontas hair soothingly.

'I was going to say this before but I got kind of cut off, this kinda thing is more for parents! To put their minds at ease that their kid is dating someone that's right for them!' Nekomaru reassured 'Besides, if you really want to do this, I could introduce you to my mom! She'll be way less hard on you!'

Gonta pulled away from Nekomarus chest, but still having a hold on each other. Gonta pushed his glasses up onto his forehead rubbed his eyes free from tears, trying hard to get rid of any trace they were there.

'Gonta... Thinks he would like that a lot more than what he decided to go with.' Gonta pushed his cheek back onto Nekomarus chest, a somber look on his face. 'He just... Thought you would want to meet Gontas "real" family...' 

'I think after this, I consider your mountain family to be way more of your "real" family.' Nekomaru chuckled softly, patting Gontas back soothingly. Gonta couldn't help but to smile against him, even if it was a barely noticeable kind of smile.

'So, you wanna ditch?' Nekomaru asked, Gonta pulled back from Nekomarus chest again. Gonta gave Nekomaru a look of faux shock and a fake expression of being appalled.

'Nekomaru, that would be rude! But... Gonta does admit he certainly doesn't want to be here any longer.' Gonta said, Nekomaru pushed Gonta off and got up, extending his hand out to Gonta. 

'You don't want to be here anymore, and honestly I'm another passive aggressive insult towards you from assaulting your... "Father".' Nekomaru said in disgust but mumbled something about that being a loose title for him. Gonta looked up to Nekomaru before putting his hand into Nekomarus. Nekomaru pulled Gonta up, supporting him while he got up. Nekomaru started walking down the hallway, Gonta rested his head on Nekomarus shoulder. A much happier and dopier smile on his face than the previously small weak smile


	2. Side Nidai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the other Nidai

'Are you certain Gonta is not underdressed?' 

Gonta asked whilst Nekomaru knocked loudly on the old wooden door to an equally old looking two story house, he banged on the door so hard it looked like it was close to splintering apart.

'Considering I said you didn't have to dress any different at all, you're definitely not!' Nekomaru chuckled. Gonta was wearing a vest instead of his usual blazer, a golden tie clip on his tie. Gonta started to fiddle with his clothes, trying to look as presentable as he could.

'Gonta wishes to make a good impression! So he must look proper!' Gonta proclaimed, pulling his tie so close to his neck it was suffocating and pulling on his vest so much to try and get rid of any wrinkles that it looked close to ripping. 

'I'm sure you'll do fine!' Nekomaru reassured jovially, pulling Gontas tie down just enough so he could breathe and pulling Gontas hands away. 

'You think so?' Gonta asked and Nekomaru gave a large smile, pushing up Gontas glasses with a small click sound.

'I know so!'

Gonta gave him a confident smile. Soon the door started to make several clicking and clacking noises and then creaked open, revealing an elderly looking woman, chunks of gray in her hair but with bits of blue black still showing and she had intensely blue eyes. 

'Oh, Nekomaru welcome home! It's great to have you back!' The woman said cheerfully, pulling Nekomaru into a bone crushing hug.

'Thanks, Momm-' Nekomaru started but got cut off. 

'But ya could've at least called! I'm not prepared for your visit!' Nekomarus mom said, squeezing her son tighter to the point of his air leaving him but continued looking cheerful. She looked up and noticed the other man next to Nekomaru.

'So, who's this boy you came home with?' She asked, pulling off her son and putting her hands behind her back. Nekomaru draped his arm around Gonta a big smile on his face.

'This is someone I want you to meet! This is my boyfriend, Gonta Gokuhara!' Nekomaru explained cheerfully, Gonta bowed slightly. His hair draping over his face as he did so.

'N-Nice to meet you.. Mrs. Nidai.' Gonta stuttered whilst he stood back up, straighter than before. Gonta stiffly extended his hand it for a handshake. Mrs. Nidai grabbed his hand and shook it excitedly and vigorously.

'Oh, you brought me back a son-in-law! And such a well mannered one at that!' Mrs. Nidai was almost crying from happiness. Gontas face scrunched in confusion trying to process the son-in-law part and Nekomaru laughed nervously.

'Well, I hope one day he'll be!' Nekomaru laughed nervously, Mrs Nidai invited them to come in. Nekomaru moved his arm from around Gonta and held his hand instead, leading him to a small living room. Sunlight lighting the room, a low table in the middle of the room with many cushions around it. Nekomaru sat down on one of the cushions and Gonta promptly sat down next to him.

'I will go make you boys some tea, then I want to hear more about you Gokuhara.' Mrs Nidai said and walked out of the room.

'Sorry it's not as fancy as yours was, hah!' Nekomaru laughed, Gonta smiled wide at him. Already feeling more at home here than at his own house.

'Gonta likes it, it's nice! Your mother is nice as well.' Gonta said cheerfully, but soon noticing the wall next to them. Every inch of it was covered with photographs. 'Your family is the kind to keep photos?'

'Oh, yeah! Moms really into preserving memories and stuff like that.' Nekomaru confirmed, Gonta clasped his hands together and jumped up.

'Gonta wants to look at them! He hasn't been able to imagine what a child Nekomaru would look like.' Gonta smiled brightly and seemed immensely more relaxed than the last parent meeting.

'Well, if you want to!' Nekomaru got up and stood at the wall, scanning over the photos before pointing to one of them. It was a photo of him and his mother when he was around 7 or 8 and rather sickly looking. 'Well, if you wanted to see me as a kid there you go!'

'Oh my... You looked so frail back then!' Gonta said in awe and Nekomaru laughed heartily, slamming his hand onto Gontas back.

'Well I had to be at some point! No ones always a big guy!' Nekomaru chuckled, Gonta blinked a few times before scratching at the back of his head.

'Gonta was.. Quite a big child, he's always been above average in size. But that doesn't matter right now! Gonta wants to hear more about your childhood.' Gonta said, Nekomaru stayed silent for a few seconds. A blank expression on his face before smiling again.

'Alright! If you insist!' Nekomaru smiled before turning his attention back to the photographs and pointing another one out, one of a baby. 'And that's the youngest picture I have of me! I was a few months old at the time!'

'Oh... My... Nekomaru was so cute and tiny! It looks like Nekomaru could be held in one hand!'

'I was small for a really long time, yknow! But oh, that picture over there is the first team I coached! And I think that one there is when I was a toddler!'

Nekomaru kept pointing out picture after picture and giving small bits of information about each one and Gonta was content to listen and only occasionally comment.

Until he saw a particular picture.

And his curiosity seemed to overwhelm him.

'What's this one?' Gonta asked, his tone innocent as he pointed to a photograph of a much younger version of Nekomarus mother and a man that looked similar to Nekomaru, his dark brown messy hair and his lean figure different but his solid face, his smile and his soft brown eyes definitely the same.

'Oh... That's.' Nekomaru started, pausing and getting quieter. Nekomaru sucked in a breath before talking again. 'That's... My dad. You're better not do the thing.'

'What thing?' Gonta asked, cocking his head to the side. 'Does Gonta do a "thing" he's not aware of? If so, he is deeply sorry!'

'No it's.. It's not you specifically! People pity me when I say this alright?'

'Say what exactly-?'

'That's my dad in that photo.' Nekomaru started, pointing at the photo. 'He left when I was born so I don't know him and I don't really care that he's not here!'

'Oh, alright.' Gonta said, flatter than Nekomaru expected. Causing Nekomaru to get shocked, his eyes widening.

'... That's it?' 

'Well Nekomaru did not want Gonta to pity him or anything, so he doesn't quite know what to say! But Gonta is glad you have such a wonderful mother to make up for the shortcomings of your father.'

Nekomaru was in shock, completely not suspecting that kind of reaction.

'But Gonta must say that he would like to meet your father one day if he could find him.' Gonta said flatly, Nekomaru gave him an odd look and was about to ask why but Gonta cracked his knuckles. 'Gonta would like to give him... A "stern talking to".'

Nekomaru blinked a few times in confusion but then gave his crooked smile again. 

'God I love you.' Nekomaru smirked, Gonta smiled back but just as he did Mrs. Nidai came back with a tray with a teapot and several cups, when she walked in the air was filled with the scent of green tea.

Gonta and Nekomaru sat back down on the floor as Mrs. Nidai gently placed the tray on the table, placing cups down in front of Nekomaru and Gonta and started to pour the contents of the tea pot into them.

Once she was done Nekomaru picked up the cup of tea and started drinking it, Gonta did the same but bowed slightly before drinking. 

'So now that I'm here, tell me more about yourself, Gokuhara.' Mrs. Nidai asked and Gonta tried to prepare for this question but when it was actually asked... He didn't really know what to say. But he tried nonetheless to sound proper, putting his drink down on the table with a clink.

'Well, Gonta is... The Ultimate Entomologist, Gonta is a year below your son at Hopes Peak.' Gonta said stiffly, Mrs. Nidai laughed.

'That's not what I mean, Gokuhara! What are your interests and if you would like to, how did such a well mannered young man like yourself ended up with my son?' 

'A-Ah, okay! Gonta pretty much said his interest in his talent, Gonta has a large love of nature, and especially a love of insects! Gontas time is usually spent studying them. When Gonta isn't studying insects, he's trying hard to be the perfect gentleman! But most of the time Gonta is spending time with his boyfriend- O-Oh my Gonta is rambling..!' Gonta trailed off. Mrs. Nidai waved her hand.

'It doesn't bother me, Gokuhara. You sound like a strapping young gentleman to me from what you've said!' Mrs. Nidai said jovially. Gontas face lit up from and a wide smile appeared on his face, Nekomaru smiled affectionately at Gonta being so overjoyed. 

'But I'm still curious about how you ended up with my son.' Mrs. Nidai prodded, leaning forward slightly. Gonta scratched the back of his head.

'Well... We met on Gontas first day at Hopes Peak Academy, Nekomaru was kind enough to offer to show him around the school. Then Nekomaru was the only person Gonta really knew for a while and before long he fell in love! Gontas apologies that he cannot exactly say when, though... It happened slowly.' Gonta explained, but continued.

'And Gonta fell in love with Nekomaru because...' Gonta smiled softly, looking down into his tea.

'Your son makes Gonta so happy! He's funny and supportive and very patient with Gonta, he's taught Gonta about so much he was confused about as well and...'

Gonta kept going, he kept going for so long, listing every single reason he loved Nekomaru and all the things he loved about him.

Nekomaru was used to praise but this was too much, even for him, his face was dusted pink and getting darker. All the while Mrs. Nidai was almost crying again because of how precious his sons future husband is.

'Oh dear.. Gonta has gone for too long again! But Gonta hopes that answered your questions.' Gonta said cheerfully, Mrs. Nidai clapped her hands together.

'I'm glad my son has found such a good partner..!' Mrs. Nidai sighed happily, a blissful look on her face. 'You best treat this boy right, Nekomaru!'

'Ah, it looks like you're both all out of tea. I shall get more.' Mrs. Nidai said, putting the cups on the tray and making her way out of the room again. As soon as she did Gonta seemed to deflate.

'Gonta managed to make a good impression.' Gonta sighed happily, Nekomaru chuckled once again, ruffling Gontas hair.

'I think you made more than a good impression!' Nekomaru said scratching the back of his head, still slightly red in the face.

'But is something wrong with Nekomaru? You appear to be getting a fever..' Gonta pouted, his cheek rubbed up against his boyfriends shoulder. His glasses going slightly ajar.

'You got a way with words is all I'm gonna say, even if a bit of what you said I don't see in myself.' Nekomaru said his signature crooked smile and a slightly deepened blush. 

'Gentlemen never lie, Nekomaru!!' Gonta said matter of factly but regained his dopey smile. 

'Gonta, dear could you come here for a moment? The kitchen for a moment? It's the first room on the left if you continued down the hallway.' 

'O-Oh... Why Gonta?' Gonta mumbled, Nekomaru ruffled Gontas hair and gently nudged him off.

'Mom probably wants to talk with you privately!' Nekomaru said so Gonta pulled himself from Nekomarus embrace and stood up.

'Alright then...' Gonta said nervously, Nekomaru raised an arm with a big smile.

'Good luck! You'll need it!!'

'C-C'mon! Don't say that! You'll make Gonta more nervous!'

Gonta walked out of the room and followed the directions Mrs. Nidai gave and got to a worse for wear kitchen, but he wasn't able to focus on it. Mrs. Nidai grabbed Gontas hands, putting them up to his chest clasped her hands around Gontas.

'Gokuhara...! Thank you so much!!' Mrs. Nidai thanked him profusely, tears streaming down her face. Gonta was... Confused to say the very least.

'... What is Gonta being thanked for?' Gonta asked, his voice being riddled in genuine confusion. Mrs. Nidai continued to look overjoyed to tears.

'Well for being with my son! I know he's a handful, to know he found love with such a good man. It brings a smile to my face!' Mrs. Nidai said and Gonta gently shook his head.

'Oh! Then Gonta does not need to be thanked, the pleasure is all Gontas!'


End file.
